Crash into you
by Marilove21
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild has loved Jace Wayland all her life, that is until she's taken away by her father, never to see him or her family again. Many years later, she has returned but as a completely different person..Could she once again find the love and her heart that she left behind so many years ago?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello my fellow fan-fiction readers, I am Mari, the author of said fan-fiction story. On a disclaimer's note, I do not own anything to do with and / or related to shadow hunters and mortal instruments.

I would really appreciate any constructive feedback and comments, let me know how what you think of my first fan fic. Thanks!

*Prologue*

At just 8 years old, I, Clarissa Fairchild sighed dreamily from the swing as I stared longingly at the golden haired boy tossing the football across the yard to another boy. Alec.

Jace Wayland. He was my hero. And the love of my life. Sure, he was 4 years older than me, but I was very mature for my age. I had to be… with a father like mine. I was told I was a very smart, and observant child.

He was what every boy ought to be… Sweet, caring, kind and ….

"Mhm… Hello…?" a girly voice piped up intruding my dreamy thoughts.

I flashed her best friend a cheeky toothless grin. Isabelle Lightwood rolled her eyes at me.

Isabelle Lightwood jumped up from the swing, turned & put her hands on her frilly yellow lace sundress, blocking my view of Jace.

"I'm going inside to get a juice box I Fairchild," She exclaimed. "By the time I come back, you better ask him to marry you, or _else."_

And with that Isabelle huffed, turned and marched to go inside.

Well hmph, I thought to myself crossing my arms and scowling. As if it was so easy to do just that. Maybe for Isabelle it was, as she was used to being bold and brazen, and it worked for her. But for me, it wasn't so easy. I didn't have the courage to be brazen, or brave.

I had to be strong, and quiet and docile. The way my father wanted me to be.

But whether it was my best friend's stern scolding, or something deep inside I, that wanted out, it got me moving regardless.

I smoothed out my cream colored plain dress, got up from the swing and marched over to Jace Wayland.

Alec, slid me a frowning glance as I tugged on the shirt of one Jace Wayland. I shot one back at him.

At 12 years old, Jace Wayland was a tall and handsome boy. I wasn't lying when I said he was my hero. He was my protector and friend, and he always stood up for me and was nice to me.

Jace Wayland turned slightly, shooting me one of my Favorited goofy grins of his. He lifted his hand and mussed it through the top of my hair, like I was a dog, then turned back to Alec.

I frowned angrily. I tugged harder on his shirt until he turned completely around.

"What is it squirt?" he asked impatiently.

_Squirt? _

Nope Nope Nope.

"I love you Jace Wayland," I stated firmly.

"I love you too, _squirt," _Jace replied laughingly.

"No," I said again. "I _really_ Love you Jace Wayland. Will you marry me?"

A choked laughter came from a doubled over Alec. I frowned sternly and put my hands on my hips as I shot him a death glare.

Jace Wayland said nothing, as he looked from me to Alec. He tossed the ball to a still laughing Alec, grabbed my wrist and dragged me away until we reached the swing seat, far out of reach from listening ears.

He put his hands on my shoulders and kept me still.

"Hell Bells, Clarissa," Jace exclaimed. He took his hands off me and ran his hand through his gloriously golden blond hair. Looking everywhere but me.

"I love you Jace Wayland," I stated, more firmly this time. "And you're going to marry me."

One of his perfectly golden arched eyebrow shot up. "Is that so?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry but, it just doesn't work that way sweetheart," He replied indignantly. "And besides, you're too young for me to marry."

_Sweetheart. _Jace Wayland just called me sweetheart.

"Well I didn't say today dummy," I retorted, angrily.

His pretty boy face scowled at me, and I felt even more besotted as his golden speckled eyes flashed with fire. Well… not literal fire, obviously.

"You're too young to know anything about love Clary," he replied. "And why the hell fuck do you want to marry me for anyhow."

I couldn't help it, I giggled and slapped my hand over my mouth as the cuss word slipped from his mouth.

His eyes met mine, and while his mouth was stern and frowning, his eyes held a hint of humor in them.

"Love isn't something you know, Idiot. It's something you feel," I replied sighing dreamily as I stared at him from top to bottom. "And why wouldn't I want to marry You Jace wayland?"

Still frowning he opened his mouth to reply, but I startled him by placing my hands on his shoulders and lifting up on my tip toes and placing a big kiss on his lips. I brought my mouth to his ear.

"I love you, you idiot," I whispered softly. "And I'll love you forever Jace."

And with that, I turned and ran home before he could say anything.

As soon as I walked in the front door of my house, I was startled by my father's voice booming at me from near the stairs.

"Clarissa," Valentine scolded sternly. "Where have you been?"

I gulped. I knew that tone. I was in for it.

"Ww…With the lightwoods," I replied staring at my feet.

He stared at me hard. It was then, that I noticed my mother near the doorway of the den standing next to Luke. Her face wet from tears. I looked from her to Luke to my father and back.

It was also then, that I noticed a couple of bags next to me.

He shot my mother a hard look. "You know, how I feel about the lightwoods," he replied coldly. I felt the coldness seep into my bones. I suppressed the shiver that wanted to sweep through my body.

"Yes sir," my voice quavered.

"You can't just go about doing what you want, when you want."

I nodded my head not wanting to admit that I've been hanging out with the lightwoods for the whole summer. Every summer that I visit for that matter.

My father lifted up the bags and grabbed my wrist firmly.

"Let's go," He said.

Wait, what? I glanced at my mom, and saw her stricken tear streaked face.

"But, the summer isn't over yet!" I replied indignantly. "I still have six more weeks."

"Clary," Luke said softly, kneeling in front of me. He put his hands over my hands. "I want you to know how much I… we love you very much. Your mother and I."

My stomach dropped, and I had the gut wrenching feeling that something terrible was happening.

My mom came over and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart," she replied, holding back tears. "It would seem... That you're going to be moving to London tomorrow. Won't that be an adventure?"

What? I felt my heart plummet and everything inside me grew cold.

I looked over at my father and he stared stonily into my face. "Say goodbye now, Clarissa."

I gulped frantically for air. My head was getting dizzy. I threw my arms around Luke's neck and clung tightly.

"No," I cried adamantly. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave!"

Luke's arms came around me and his hands rubbed my back. "I know sweetheart, but we'll see each other for thanksgiving, maybe Christmas."

"But why I do I have to go?"

"Because I'm the one with custody of you Clarissa," my father said sternly. "Now that is enough. Let's go."

I looked from my mom to Luke. "Thanksgiving & Christmas…," I sniffled.

"Yes," The both whispered, pain in their voices.

I looked at them and nodded.

I turned, grabbed my father's outreached hand and he led me out the front door.

Little did I know… that there would be no Thanksgiving and no Christmas. And no more summers here in Idris.

As I stared out at the window of the car, I said my silent goodbye to the place where I was leaving a piece of myself behind. I was leaving my heart.

Author's note: I wrote and rewrote this chapter a million times or would seem like a million times lol, I wasn't sure how I wanted to start this story. But alas, here we are and this is the final draft. What do think? Would this story be worth continuing?


	2. Thesearchforsomethingmore

**15 years later…**

The rush of something… churned in my gut, as I stared around at the now empty cold vacant terrace house that I had grown up in. I couldn't exactly grasped what I was feeling at that moment since anything resembling a feeling of sort was relatively an unknown concept to me.

Truth is, I wasn't even sure I was capable of feeling anything whatsoever. Maybe at some point, in my childhood maybe? The memory of my childhood was hazy at best, yet something tiptoed at the edge of that haziness. A memory? I couldn't be sure, but the harder I tried to conjure up something, my head just spun into a dizziness array.

But as I looked around this empty cold house, I felt nothing. There was never nor has there ever been love or warmth in this house.

At 23 years old, I had lived a very sheltered and unextraordinary life. Living here in England, but not really living, nor being allowed to truly live, was like a prison around me.

But I was free… I was finally free. I stared down at the bundle of papers in my hand, along with my plane Ticket to a place called Idris.

Four months ago, my late father's attorney had informed me that in my father's will, he had left me a rather sizeable inheritance and a small property in Idris. At first I questioned, it with disbelief, unable to believe that the most unfeeling & cold man that I had called father, even care enough to put me in his will.

That was until I had read the note that my father had wrote before he passed. While it didn't exactly reveal and deep and meaningful love for his daughter, it did offer a small glimpse at the man my father could've been long ago?

I still remember the contents of the letter.

_**Clarissa Morgenstern,**_

_**Do not be alarmed by receiving this letter, I'm sure if you are now in possession of this letter, then I have succumbed to my illness. I write this without any intention of gaining any sort of favor in your eyes. I don't have that right nor do I seek it out. I have denied a great many things in your life. You may hate me for the way I have thus treated you, but remember this Clarissa. Anything less than what I have tried to mold you into, is inconsequential. I did my best to make you strong woman. A Morgenstern is not weak, and feelings are weakness, emotions are weakness. In my eyes, I have done right by you so no apologizes will be made, I will however not see fit to deprive you of what is yours by right. A sizeable inheritance that should see you through… and a place that we had once resided in during your childhood. Do as you please with this, burn it down, and let the past die, or sell it. **_

_**Know this Clarissa. Love is a wretched and an unfeeling pain that destroys everything in its path. I would not wish that upon you, my daughter. **_

_** Your Father,**_

_** Valentine Morgenstern**_

I was startled out of my trance by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello?" I inquired, absentminded.

"Poppet," a musical voice chimed in.

A warmth feeling washed over my distress. _Magnus Bane._

"Present," I whispered, a knot forming in the back of my throat. I suddenly realized that while I was finally making my escape from my life here in England, I would also be leaving behind the one and only person, who've I allowed myself come close to. He was…my person. In a non romantic sort of way.

I felt myself get anxious. I couldn't do this after all, could I?

"Poppet," Magnus comforted, "You're going to run a hole through the floor if you keep pacing like that.

"I know," I chided. "But I can't h—"

_Wait, what?_

I whipped around. There in the doorway of the house, stood Magnus Bane. Fabulous Magnus Bain, dressed head to toe in his usual fashionable attire.

I smiled a small smile at him. And it took me a minute until I noticed the luggage he set down next to him.

He smiled a knowingly look at me. "If we're gonna do this, there's no turning back."

I stared at him. "You're going with me?"

"But what about your fashion-," I started.

"Darling Poppet," Magnus crowed, swirling his hands in the air, "I can design anywhere, and who knows… maybe Idris is in need of a Magnus Bane, nightclub."

He clapped his hand over his mouth in feigned shock. "Oh, wait, it's already in construction as of thirteen weeks ago."

I was confused. "But..."

Magnus walked over to me, err actually saunteredly flourished over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Poppet," He said slowly. "There was no doubt in my mind that you were going to make the decision to go. There's was nothing left for you here. Even if you didn't realize it at the time."

Magnus continued "And _of course _there was no doubt in my mind that I was just going to let you leave without me."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I let his words sink in, Magnus was right. There was nothing left for me here, not anymore. I felt something rise inside me… was it hope? I had no idea. But something was rising inside me. At the thought that I could start over. I wasn't tied to anyone or anything. For so long, I felt so dormant and un alive. I felt… dead inside.

And I didn't want to feel that way anymore. I, Clary Morgenstern wanted to feel something… anything.

My late father's voice echoed in my head.

_Feelings… emotions… are weakness Clarissa. Stop crying and fix yourself up. You are a Morgenstern. _

I shook my head, emptying the voice in my head.

"So, we're really doing this?" I asked, looking to Magnus Bane.

"Seems we are Poppet," he replied, grabbing my head.

I took a deep breath, steadying my rapidly beating heart. I took one last look, saying goodbye in my head to the place that had been my prison for so long.

**A few short days later:**

"That is enough," I chuckled, slapping away Magnus's hand as it was reaching for the knob on the stereo in the car.

He gasped and shot me a wounded look. I couldn't help but laughing.

"If I have to listen to one more Whitney Houston song, I swear I'm going to throw myself out of this car."

"We have been listing to Houston for over three hours in this car. _My turn now," I gritted through my teeth, _turning the knob back to my favorite station.

"Poppy," Magnus interjected. " _Country music_ is not MUSIC!"

I glared at him.

"Or at least _GOOD MUSIC_," He replied quickly. "Nothing_ but whiny whiny music about one's broken heart, my dog died and drinking beer."_

"_Obviously,_ you've _never _been in love," I retorted back, smiling smugly.

While Magnus Bane was certainly a man of many tastes, and …. Escapades, he has never found the right person. Not that there was a right person, because honestly that was just horshit. Fairy tale garbage as such.

"And _you have?"_ Magnus shot back defensively. Bingo. Target Hit. Battleship sunk.

"No..," I confessed grumpily.

Love. What was even was love? I couldn't even phantom the faint idea of what If would feel like. Not that I would even feel it anyways, because like I said. Fairy tale bullshit made up to make people feel all fluffy in the head.

The car ride was silent for what seemed like forever, with the exception of Eli young band crowing through the speakers.

I stared dejectedly staring out the window. The quick flash of everything going by reminded me of my own life. Flashing by. Wasted scenery I wasn't even noticed…. My wasted life.

"I've wasted my life," I said quietly, finally speaking up. "I _am _wasting my life."

"You're twenty three," Magnus said. "You can't have a wasted life… You've barely even lived."

**A few more hours later…**

As soon as we entered the town of Idris, something tinkered on the edge of my memory.

Idris was breathtakingly beautiful. The city from a distance was magnificent and bustling. The acres of overflowing wilderness was equally as mesmerizing. But the City…. There were no words. I was also excited to check out Magnus's in progress night club he was having constructing. I couldn't wait to explore the city itself. I never had been able to dilly dally around the bustling outside world much. Taking care of my ill father for the past five years left me pretty much an outsider.

"Don't get too excited," Magnus spoke up, obviously noting my wistful look. "Looks like your home a la mode is on the outskirts of the city."

That was fine by me. I would definitely have to find time to do some exploring.

Ten minutes later we were traveling down a beaten up road, glancing out the window, I glanced upon a house with a broken aged swing set on the side of the house.

_Lightwoods._

Suddenly I had a flash of something that was gone too quickly. Laughter. A football being thrown… and something else.

I shook my head.

We finally reached our destination. We drove up to a circular drive way, and came upon a relatively sizeable small cottage. The rows of flowers that line the walkway was magnificent. And well maintained for an abandoned cottage… how strange…

"I LOVE IT!" Magnus exclaimed, flourishing his arms in the air as he got out of the car. "It's so… Steel Magnolias."

I glanced up, taking in the brick cottage with the top floor balcony wrapping around the house.

"DIBS ON THE balcony bedroom!" We both shrieked at the same time.

We both laughed.

We then thus preceded to hold out our fists. On the count of three…

_Rock_

_Paper _

_Scissors_

"Yes!" I screamed, dancing around doing a victory dance. Yes!

Magnus rolled his eyes, and sighed dramatically.

He threw up his hands. "FINE!"

A half an hour later of unpacking our bags from the car, and unloading it inside, I was finally able to step back and absorb.

It was funny… I didn't feel anxious or nervous as I looked around. I felt… comforted? No. Familiarity? Possibly.

I don't know, but I felt something. And that for me was something new and I suddenly had a rush of exhilaration at the thought of a whole new start. Maybe… a whole new me. I was ready to explore a whole new me.

**Author's note: Thank you all for the feedback : ) I really do appreciate it and I am excited to see where this story takes me as well. I apologize if the chapters are somewhat short but I am working with borrowed time here at the library typing away lol. I only get a reserved amount of time. **


	3. Another day, another story

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it! I do want to know however if you all would prefer semi shorter chapters with a faster update or longer chapters with a later update? Let me, know thanks!**

Over the next few days of being in Idris, I could slowly feel myself tethering on the edge of a full spectrum of human emotions.

I was constantly hit with a wave of nostalgia.

There was a million memories within this place, and some were coming back to me slowly, in bits and pieces. Hazy but still there nonetheless.

While Magnus was busy overseeing the construction of his club that would soon be opening, I was stuck with the mundane task of cleaning out the dusty old attic.

Three bloody hours later & freshly showered, I found myself sitting cross-legged on my bed. In front of me, I looked upon a dusty box labeled _photos._

A box that I had found hidden away under a cabinet. I was hesitant to open the box, not sure what to expect, but open it I did.

A variety of emotions hit me at once and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

The image in my hand was the picture perfect image of a happy family.

**_A toothy grin child size version of myself had her arms around the neck of a tall lanky older guy with blue eyes and scuffed facial hair. His hand was intertwined with the older woman next to him._**

**_Her mother. _**

**_The three of them looked like they were the happiest people in the world._**

I felt like I had no words. This was real wasn't it? The indisputable evidence of a happier time was in my face. But I couldn't remember this moment for the life of me.

There were memories here, but none that lived in my head. The more I tried to picture it, picture my life here in Idris, my mind kept running into a brick wall.

Why couldn't I remember?

The walls suddenly felt like they were closing in, and the oxygen was being sucked out of the air. I felt a twinge of anxiety start to bubble up in my head.

_**I had to get out**._

Or else… I would suffocate, and die, and my body would disintegrate into ashes, and the little i Robot self-clean vacuum would suck my ashes, leaving no traces of me every being here.

It was some consolation that I was still able to keep a sense of humor as anxiety bubbled its way up through my body.

Stepping out into the fresh air, I could feel the tightness in my throat dissipating. I could breathe again.

I found myself walking up the beaten road in the direction of town. I didn't have a set direction of where I was headed, I just needed to get out of the house.

My feet slowed as I came the neighboring house with the swing set.

My feet came to a halt. Something was vaguely familiar but I couldn't pin point to what it was exactly.

I suddenly found myself next to the rusty swing. My hands reached out to brush my hands along the chains.

An image, clear as day flashed in my head.

**_Two little girls, one red head, and one raven-haired. They were swinging vigorously back and forth, their laughter drifting in the air. "Higher," the girls squealed in unison._**

And then the vision was gone.

Unable to help myself, I sat down on the swing, cautious as it squealed in protest, the age of it evident.

I slowly pushed off the ground, gaining speed and height. The chains continued their squeals.

I put my head back and let the wind hit my face. I felt free. I didn't even care that at any moment I could be taken down by this aged dinosaur.

I didn't know how long I was swinging for before a voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"What the Hell are you doing?!"

The angry voice had bellowed out from somewhere behind me.

I twisted around in the swing midair, putting extra weight onto one side. That proved to be an inherently bad idea because I more or less felt the exact moment that the chains snapped from the bar and dropped me to the ground.

I hit the ground hard on the side of my body. I felt the impact from my toes to my shoulder.

Mild pain shot up and down my body.

"Bloody Hell," the voice spat, running up to me. "Are you hurt?"

A pair of strong hands helped me up to a sitting position and I found myself nose to nose with a perfectly chiseled face.

God Almighty.

I found myself hypnotized by the deep golden hue of warm honey eyes.

Well cold eyes to be precise. His eyes were cold and angry.

This guy was not happy.

Staring into this stranger's eyes, a wave of familiarity hit me at once, and I found myself getting lost in another memory.

**_The two girls were swinging on the swing. The raven-haired girl looking over at the redheaded girl. _**

**"_Wanna see who can jump the farthest?" She asked mischievously. "Bet you half the chocolate chip cookies."_**

**_The redheaded little girl stuck out her thumb, "You betchya!"_**

**_The raven-haired child landed gracefully a short distance away. The redheaded girl came leaping off the swing, coming down hard a bit short of the girl. Her the shock of her landing, caused her weakness and her shin came down to smack hard on a stone. Blood was oozing out._**

**_The girl cried out as she sunk to the ground._**

**_The raven-haired girl started crying and yelling as she ran inside, calling out for her mother._**

**_The redheaded child fought back tears. And older golden haired boy came running over at full speed, sinking to his knees in front of her._**

**"_Clary," the boy exclaimed, "You scared the shit out of me. Are you hurt?"_**

**_The golden haired boy quickly moved into action, pulling out a red bandanna from his pocket and wiping at the trickle of blood. _**

**_The girl winced._**

**_He wrapped it around her shin and pull tight._**

**_The little girl cried out, a trickle of tears running down her face. The boy tried to comfort her._**

**_He took her face in his hands, and wiped the tears from her face._**

**"_Please don't cry," he pleaded. "Everything is going to be all right, I'm gonna take care of you."_**

**"_Can you stand?" he asked, holding out hi hand._**

**_The girl shrugged her shoulders, putting her little hand in his. He helped pull her up._**

**_The little girl went to move but winced at the pain in her leg._**

**"_That's alright," he said, scooping her up into his arms. "I got you."_**

**_The little girl looked up into the boy's golden eyes and felt her heart melt. _**

**_She rested her head on his shoulder, as the boy carried her into the house._**

The vision vaporized as a pair of hands shook her out of her trance.

"Jesus Christ," the guy snapped. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head vigorously. "I don't think so."

The guy helped me stand, and I winced at the pain in the side of my rib.

"What the help were you thinking? You could've been seriously injured on this death contraption.

I was momentarily startled by the golden flame in his eyes.

"I uh... Wasn't." I replied meekly.

"You wasn't what?" he exclaimed. "Thinking? That much is obvious."

The snide comment jerked me out of my awareness of him. This guy was being a certified asshole. I pulled my arm from his grasp, fighting the urge to shove him to the ground.

However from the strength of his arms and the solid wall of his chest, I had a feeling I wouldn't even move him and inch.

I made to turn away, but the side of my ribs and hips protested. I couldn't help the groan of pain that slipped from my mouth.

The guy looked at me, his golden brows lowered. "Maybe, we should get you checked out."

"Why? Nothing's broken, just bruised and banged up I'm sure."

"And how would you know for a fact? You could have cracked a rib or something."

"Nothing feels cracked, _okay?"_ I gritted through the pain.

"And… you have a lot of experience with cracked ribs?"

I set my jaw in defiance. "_My _ribs, _my _body. I say they're not cracked."

I hobbled my way away from him, very aware of him strolling next to me.

"You don't need to follow me, I'm fine." I muttered.

"We'll, seeing as you're _still _on _my _property, I feel obliged to see that you're okay."

I stomped my way faster to the road, making sure I was off his property and shot him a smug smile.

"_There…_ me off your property."

We stared at each other for a minute, both issuing a challenge of some sort. But of what, I do not know.

The guy's face softened a bit. "At least, let me give you a ride."

I was biting back a snide sarcastic comment, but I realized that this guys anger probably stemmed from concern at a my injury on his property. At least that's what I thought. So... I figured I should at least give an inch. After all, I was the one in the wrong. Not only had I trespassed on private property, but I also damaged private property.

I would have to rectify that problem later on.

As I was aware of the throbbing pain in my side, I nodded meekly.

He pulled out a pair of keys, and walked me over to the grey mustang that was now parked in front of the house.

I whistled admiringly. "Nice set of wheels."

"I know," he replied smugly, his fingers pressing into my uninjured side.

He helped me down into the car and leaned over to look at me.

My breath hitched at his closeness.

"Where am I taking you?"

"The cottage at the end of the road."

"The one with the circular drive way?"

I nodded. He closed the passenger door and moved into the driver's seat.

He looked over at me, frowning. "You just moved in?"

I nodded quietly.

"I didn't realize anyone had moved in."

His face was inscrutable.

A few short minutes later, he pulled up to the front of the house. He leaned over the steering wheel and stared at the house.

A mixture of emotions passed over his face but was gone in an instant.

I went to grab the handle and his hand reached out to stop me.

"I got you," he said, slipping from his side and coming around to my door.

"_I got you," the boy said to the girl._

He held out his hand, and I slipped mine into his, bracing myself for the pain. I was keenly aware of the warmth of his hand.

I turned around slowly.

"I guess since we're neighbors, I'll be seeing you around ," he remarked.

I nodded, "Thank you... for the ride."

We stared at each other for a few seconds, an invisible tether between us. I had this feeling of... warmth and something else. Something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Don't mention it," He replied, turning away and into his car.

I needed a shower and a chocolate chip cookie.

**An hour later**, my body felt significantly better after the hot steam shower. Still a bit banged up but nothing extremely painful at the moment.

I was just setting myself on the couch when in walked Magnus with a box of pizza and a bag of deliciously smelling chocolate chip cookies.

I had called him earlier, letting him in on my disastrous afternoon, omitting the part of my flashbacks, and the attractive neighbor.

"Gimme…." I squealed reaching out for the bag."

"Dinner before dessert biscuit," he replied, putting the pizza and cookies down on the table.

I scowled playfully. "Fine…"

Magnus turned to me and smiled. "So, what's the choice of movie tonight?"

We grinned at each other. "I'm in the mood for something borrowed."

"Good choice."

Half a pizza later, and fully emerged into the bag of cookies, I recited Rachel's line to her best friend Ethan."

"Why won't you marry me Magnus?"

Magnus chuckled against my head, thus quoting john krasinski's line "Because I like you too much."

I smiled inwardly. "You know, I always thought home was a place. But that's not true. I realized, home isn't a place, but a feeling… sometimes a person."

"And you're that person to me Magnus. You're my home, my family, my older brother."

Silence. I turned to look over at my best friend and chuckled. Magnus was dabbing the corner of his eyes with his finger.

I laughed. "Are you crying?"

Magnus scoffed. "Of course not, it's this damn movie."

"Mhm..." I murmur, obviously not believing him. I could always tell when Magnus was lying, which was hardly ever.

As we got to the end of the movie, I couldn't help think how Ginnifer Goodwin's character should've ended up with John Krasinski's character.

He was so much better for her, and had secretly harbored a love for her that was pure and meaningful, she was home to him as he was to her.

As I made my way upstairs to the bed, the afternoon flashed by in my head and something hit me at that moment.

I scurried to the corner of my room digging through the boxes that I still haven't unpacked.

Found it. I pulled out a square shaped box that I had since I was little. I opened the lid and was my stomach turned over.

I pulled out the frayed black bandanna from the bottom of the box, and held it in my hands.

That memory was real. A memory that lived in my head, of that I was certain, because I remembered. I was remembering the feeling of that day… I was remembering the boy who was scored on my heart.


End file.
